Behind The Moon
by catty-cat-cat
Summary: My very first English story. Please review and don't flame. I'm not a girl with a good summary. Chapter 10 updated. The epilogue, the sad goodbye...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow Penguins of Madagascar fans! Here I am, catty-cat-cat, an Indonesian girl speaking English—with a sucks grammar T.T—introducing you my very first published English story here.**

**Actually, I got this enlighten when I wrote The Moon Chronicles: Return to The Past—with Indonesian language, of course. And so, here is the ****story****, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Don't you dare to flame! I'm too green and this is my first time writing and publish this ****story**** in English language—not so first time actually. I've got a few of English ****stories**** at my laptop.**

**Nah, no more chit-chat! On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and its characters!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**PROLOGUE**

Tokyo, Japan

1800 hours

The sounds of faint footsteps heard along the alleyway. The sounds of faint panting also heard. The female penguin ran along the alley, with a golden hilt sword at her waist. She wore an earpiece at her ear hole, hoping there's someone who will report her something—anything that was! Her emerald green eyes showed tiredness and worries, but also dignity and responsibility.

Suddenly a faint beep sound heard from her earpiece. She quickly stopped at the turning point alleyway and responded it. "Kama, report!" she demanded with her Japanese language, but with a hint of American accent.

"There's nothing ahead of that alleyway, Yuki-san! There's no one there!" Kama, the jet-black male raven reporting the situation in Japanese language and with his thick Japanese accent.

The penguin—that Kama had just called her Yuki—groaned. "Keep your eyes open, Kama!" she replied. Yuki finally press a button on the earpiece and a faint beep sound heard across the earpiece. A faint thick Japanese language and accent called.

"Hello, Yuki-chan?" a black female pigeon answered.

"Chika, status!" Yuki replied.

"Like Kama-kun has just said, there's no one in that alleyway, Yuki-chan."

"No way! There must be someone in here! Keep focus, Chika!" Yuki demanded.

"But, Yuki-chan—" Yuki cut her words.

"No 'buts', Chika! This is an order!" She heard a desperate sigh and she ended the phone call. Yuki started to run at the turning point, and as she more and more running in that alleyway, the darker it seemed.

A faint beep heard again. She called it.

"Yuki-san!" she heard Kama's voice in panic. "There's someone at you back!" Yuki gasped and she turned at her back. A silhouette of black shadow walked in and approached her. Yuki felt something tingling sense at her stomach—knew that she was afraid.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Penguins' HQ, Central Park Zoo, New York

1600 hours

Skipper felt the tingling senses from nowhere. He started to look around to see if anything unusual happened, but there was none of it. _What was that?_ He thought.

"Skipper?" the leader turned to see his lieutenant sat in front of him, staring at him with a confused look. "Is something wrong?" Kowalski was pretty sure there something bugging him. That time was the time to clean the storage of file room from old files that nest in there.

Skipper pretended to be normal as ever—including ignoring the tingling senses. "Nope. Everything is fine. Is there anything you got?" he quickly changed the topic so Kowalski wouldn't suspect him.

"No, I guess not," Kowalski replied. "There's nothing in here—" the lieutenant gasped as he cut his words. In his flipper he held an old, dusty file that seemed scaring him.

Skipper found out Kowalski held something. "Hm? What's wrong?" he asked.

Kowalski stunned and threw away the old file quickly before Skipper even knew it. "No," he chuckled nervously. "Nothing, sir." He made a fake smile so the leader would convince. But he didn't pretty sure of it.

Skipper scoffed. "Whatever you said," he replied.

Kowalski chuckled a bit, and he returned to his duty to clean the room. _After all,_ he thought. _Skipper won't want to know__—and remember—about i__t__,__ anyway._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tokyo, Japan

1800 hours, a few minutes after that

Yuki parried, attacked, and then parried again. All over again, and she seemed so tired of this ridiculous fight. _Come on,_ she thought. _Just get yourself over with, and this silly fight will be over!_ But off course, it will never happen.

"Yuki-chan, retreat!" Chika yelled across the earpiece. "You can't get it over just with one wing! Retreat!"

"I don't have wings; I only have flippers, you see!" Yuki yelled back.

"That's just the same!" Chika replied.

"Yuki-san!" this time Kama called. "We can't do anything! There might be another partner of his back there! And just like Chika-san has said, you can't get it over with one swing! We have to retreat!"

Yuki grunted. "Whatever you said, I'm not giving up!" she yelled.

Kama groaned. "That's what I don't like it from you; you're too hardheaded!"

"Shut up!" she yelled as she swung her sword with so much power as her enemy parried her attack. She felt an afraid of lose tingling senses in her stomach, but she also felt another thing; an instinct to defense and attack.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Penguins' HQ, Central Park Zoo, New York

1600 hours, a few minutes after that

Skipper felt it again. But this time was too clear. They were same feeling of afraid to die and another feeling of instinct to fight and defense. His head began to ache. The pain was too strong and it attacked his head and his whole body, he barely managed to stand.

"Skippa? Are you alright?" the little Private asked with his thick _British_ accent. "You seem aren't too well."

"Skipper, are you feeling dizzy?" Kowalski asked as he stood up.

He just couldn't get it. This morning he woke up with a fine condition as ever, he exercise with his team on top of the platform with a fine feeling, and he even yelled at the kingly Ringtail for annoying him. But why this afternoon, he felt so strange? Like there was something attacked his mind. But the thing is; whatever it was, it also damaged Skipper's condition! _Wha-what's wrong with me?!_ He thought as he panting in pain. He held his head to keep less of the pain, but it just getting it worse.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Avian's HQ, Tokyo, Japan

Kama couldn't just stare at his commander who was still fighting. And the thing was; she was all alone! The crow finally stood up and started to flap his wings. He flew to the air as he called his partner. "Chika-san! It's me!" he called.

"Kama-kun?" Chika, across the earpiece, heard the flapping wings. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to help Yuki-san," he answered with a responsibility feeling.

"What?! Then I'll come with you!" Kama heard she started running and flapped her wings to fly.

"Meet me at the intersection of the alleyway, on top of the building; you'll see me there!" he ended the phone call and started to fly to the on top of the building in the intersection alleyway.

Meanwhile, Yuki was really struggling to survive. She dodged, parried, attacked, and even used her karate lessons from the dojo. The enemy was quite taller than her, and he used his _katana_ to attack her. Yuki felt so helpless. This dude had a really awesome abilities; maybe even higher than her. No! She had to win, no matter what! She grunted as she parried the swing attack.

"You really are strong one, hey honey?" she heard the guy spoke, with Japanese language. "You must have trained for a very long time."

"Shut your beak!" Yuki demanded. They separated. Yuki almost lost a half of her energy to fight, but she straighten her defense mode, with her sword drew at her flipper.

A small silence until the guy opened his beak. "Shall we finish this?"

Yuki's eyebrows deepen. "We shall," she replied.

Meanwhile, Kama had reached the building. He landed quietly as possible, and then he took his binocular that he brought earlier. He looked around to secure the area. _Ma, ma, Chika-san,_ he thought. _You are pretty late._ Kama smiled jokingly. But he too careless that he didn't notice a small pebble dropped from the building. He stunned, and tried to catch it but failed.

At the bottom of the building—at the alleyway, to be exact—Yuki noticed a small pebble dropped from up there. When her concentration was distracted, the guy with the _katana_ began to move forward and quickly slashed Yuki with his _katana_, the diagonal cut from her right waist to her left shoulder.

Neither Kama nor Yuki predicting this would happen. Kama could just stare with horror, and Yuki fell unconscious with much blood coming out from her wound.

"Yu-Yuki...san...?" Kama mumbled as he watched in horror. "YUKI-SAN!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Penguins' HQ, Central Park Zoo, New York

He felt a strong, pain feeling toward his right waist to his left shoulder. He couldn't stand it—the headache and also the strong, pain feeling to his body—they're too damn strong!

Skipper lost consciousness and fainted, made every single one of his men watched him in horror.

"SKIPPER!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**How is it? Is it bad or good? Am I writing the grammar right or wrong? *asking anxiously* Please answer me in review! I really need some good explanation and constructive criticism! Flames do not allow!**

**P.S: I was thinking how good it would be if I make this as The Moon Chronicles' sequel. But, maybe I won't get much review. However, I almost thinking twice to write and publish this in English language... -_-**

**And also, here is my OC. The penguin—Yuki, as you call her—has another American name. But I won't tell you until the later chapter. Her appearance just the same as Kowalski, her height is as tall as Rico, but a bit shorter. Only, she has emerald green eyes. She usually appeared with a black belt and a golden hilt sword. Okay, just imagine it. :p**

**And please bear with me if there are so many typos and wrong grammar scattering around the story. As I said, I'm Indonesian speaking English. And ****I'm so ****sorry if I mentioned lots of Japanese characters in here. I'm immigration from anime to Penguins of Madagascar ^^ (but I'm still in love with BLEACH, anyway... :p) And if you all don't know anything about katana (that's a big _if_) well, you can search it in _Google_.**

**Please review****, not flames****...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, fellow Penguins of Madagascar fans! This is the second chapter, hope you like it. I was kinda crazy to wrote this story, honest. I had to find the words I don't know in the dictionary. It wasn't even a full dictionary!**

**Nah, never mind, though. It was kinda a hard job to publish this story, because that little 'brother' always took control of my laptop. He always uses it to play game online! *sigh***

**Okay, enough with my chit-chat. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I told you, I do not own Penguins of Madagascar!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Private shouted in panic like there was a fire burnt the whole HQ. "Kowalski, how could this happen?!" Private asked, still shouting.

"I don't know! And I also don't get it!" Kowalski explained. "He was still healthy when the time he woke up. And when he exercises at the top of the platform with us? He was still too! He even was shouting to Julien for playing pranks on him! But now...," Kowalski couldn't finish his own words.

Rico examine Skipper's body. He regurgitated a thermometer when Kowalski took it from his flipper and quickly put it in Skipper' beak.

"Quick; lay him on his bunk," Kowalski ordered, and three penguins quickly carried him to his bunk. After they laid him on the bunk, a faint beep heard from the thermometer. Kowalski took it and examine the thermometer, hoping there was good news.

The scientist raised an eyebrow in confusion when he detected no hints of fever or even influenza. "That's weird," Kowalski mumbled.

"What? What's happen to him?" Private asked curiously.

"There are no hints of fever, and he's at the normal temperature for penguins. Why he could possibly groan and holding his own head like he had a terrible headache?"

"No fever? No flu?" Private asked in confusion. "No other symptoms or anything like that?"

"Not even a small symptom." Kowalski was real confused of what happening to Skipper. "He's perfectly healthy..."

"Real weird...," Rico mumbled. The HQ fell into silence as the penguins tried to figure out what was happening to Skipper. He was healthy as ever when he woke up, when he and the team went to exercise on top of the platform, and when he shouting to Julien when the Ringtail playing pranks on him. He was even slapped him!

But that afternoon, Kowalski felt something weird bugging Skipper. His feeling came true when Skipper lost consciousness and fainted. Was he used too much power to do his activity, maybe? No, he wasn't. Even if he was, Skipper's breath must be fast and he'd probably pant until now. But he wasn't even panting; Skipper breathing normally as ever—or fell asleep.

After a moment, Kowalski then remembered something—or someone, in this case; someone who can solve this mystery. Maybe she could give Kowalski some clue or something for the cure. This relative of Kowalski was also a scientist just like him. And she was also the second-in-command in her team. Maybe calling her and get some help from her is a good idea, after all...

"I remember someone...," Kowalski mumbled. The other two raised their heads. "She's my relative; she's also a scientist just like me. Maybe we can ask her some help."

"Who are you talking about?" Private asked.

"My relative. She's away in Japan. I'll go talk to her," Kowalski explained.

"What?! She's away in Japan?! How could we even bring Skippa to Japan in this condition? And yet, how could you talk to her if she's away in Japan?"

"We're not going to there all by our self, Private. We'll go there with her—her help, of course." Kowalski began to walk to the stereo, pressed some buttons and calculate the latitude and longitude of his relative's position.

The TV started to buzzing by itself, showing a silver desk with lots of files, documents, papers, and books on it; of course with an opened pencil case with lots of pens and pencils in it. "There we go," Kowalski began. "It's her desk. And...," he paused. "She's not in her desk. Where would she go?"

"Maybe she went?" Private was suspecting.

"If she does, she would've turned off the camera. Besides, this camera of her is setting with an alarm, so when I call her, she'll answer my call."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Avian's HQ, Tokyo, Japan

Chika, Kama, and another member; Eichi—or her friends used to call her Ei—were in a room. The room looked like a hospital room; lots of white color in there. They took care of Yuki's wound; a cut from her right waist to her left shoulder. It took until an hour to bandaging Yuki's injuries until an alarm beeped from Ei's desk.

"Ei-chan, it's you friend," Chika called. Ei finished cut the bandage and ran to her desk.

_Why would he call at the time like this?_ Ei thought as she sighed.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Come on, come one, Ei! We need your help...," Kowalski mumbled with a panic tone in his voice. Finally a figure appeared. It was a female owl, in all black with gold, sharp eyes. When the owl saw Kowalski, her face shone.

"Kowalski! It's been a long time!" she yelled.

"Ei! You're finally here!" Kowalski replied.

"Wait a minute," Private interfered. "Did I catch a Japanese accent in there?"

"She's Japanese?" Rico asked with little hints of growling. "She speaks English!"

"What do you expect; I speak Japanese to her?" Kowalski asked sarcastically. "Are you busy, Ei? If so, sorry for interrupting you're business. We actually have a little problem here."

Ei raised her wing. "Question number one: I don't suppose you could speak Japanese. Your grammar is sucks. Question number two: yes, you are, Kowalski. You called me in the middle of the bandaging process. You're never change, actually. Question number three: what's your problem?"

"The last number is not a question, Ei. It's a clarification," Kowalski replied.

"Never mind," Ei swayed her wing. "Now, if there's nothing to say about your problem, _gomen nasai_; my commander is in problem. So, maybe next time—"

"Ei, you always like that! You're never change!" Kowalski was on his feet. "My commander is in problem too, here!"

Ei exchanged glances. "Your—commander? He's in problem too? What kind of problem?" Ei began to serious when she heard the two commanders had problems. Kowalski explained to whole story. When he finished, Ei widen her golden eyes. "Why would he hold his head like that if he has no hints of fever? He's at the normal temperature for penguins, right?" she asked. Kowalski nodded. Ei rubbed her beak. "Wait, what makes him fainted like that?"

"We still don't have any clue. That's why I called you earlier; maybe you could give us something for the answer. He's perfectly healthy when we examined him." Ei's eyebrows deepen when she heard Kowalski's explanation. "But," he continued. "At that time, we saw him seemed so in pain; like he had a terrible headache, and his body stiffen before he fainted."

"Stiffen before he fainted?" Ei didn't believe it. "Wait; a terrible headache, and his body stiffen before he fainted... could he sensing something terrible or something like that? I mean, animals have a strong instinct, you know? Maybe he felt something terrible will happen."

Private gasped. "Something terrible? In our zoo? It can't be!"

"That's a big _maybe_, little Private," Kowalski said. "Maybe he did sensing something, maybe he didn't." He then turned to Ei. "Any clues for this? Maybe you've catch something?"

Suddenly, a faint voice of a girl called Ei. The owl stunned for a moment, and then she turned to her friends. "_Gomen ne_, my commander is in problem too; I got to go before Chika and Kama-kun mad at me. _Gomen nasai_! I'll call you later and see if I can get someone to fetch you there!" And then the monitor buzzing and turned off.

"Now what do we do?" Private asked nervously.

A pause before Kowalski answered, "We'll wait for her, hoping that she'll arrive soon."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Is it bad or good? Am I writing the grammar right or wrong? Maybe I write it to short; I mean the description. Please bear with me if there are any typos and wrong grammar.**

**My another OC's:**

**1. Chika.**

**She's a bird, you all know this. Chika is a pigeon—black pigeon, to be exact. Hazel eyes, with Private's attitude and principle. But her idol is not **_**Lunacorn**_**; it is Pijon Kōfuku (ピジョン幸福, _Pigeon Happiness_)... that's my own TV channel. :p**

**2. Kama.**

**Kama has its own meaning: Scythe. I've arranged that because Kama the jet-black raven has a strong and sharp beak. Blue eyes, and has Rico's principle—and slight of Kowalski's attitude. ****He doesn't**** like bombs and explosives too much, but a real mature of guns and the weapons expert.**

**3. Eichi.**

**She's Kowalski's best friend. This black owl with gleaming golden eyes is as clever as him! She has the same attitude and principle of Kowalski. Well, what can I say? She's the second-in-command in her team. She's the options gal, head of strategies, and a real mature of a scientist.**

**Well, I guess that's it. Wait, what about Yuki, you ask? I'll tell you ****all about her ****in ****the later chapter. ****Yuki's**** personality is a state secret until the later chapter. Khekhekhe...**** :D**

**Thank you for the nice reviews; I thought it would be a bad story... Keep tune in here and I'll try as fast as I can to write the third chapter! See ya!**

**Review, not flame!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, fellow Penguins of Madagascar fans! Here it is: the third chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Man, you know how hard it is to get that little brat of the laptop?! He always uses it to play game online! Once I turned on the laptop and started to typing, he came and always asked, 'can I borrow? Can I borrow?' Jeepers! His excuse for borrowing is only to listen to music. Don't get to stupid, fellas! It is his **_**trick**_** to get the laptop! Then, when he gets the laptop, he'll open the net and started to play game online!**

***sigh* I guess I'm the only bad luck girl here, huh?**** Once I get argued with him, he'll just argue with me with brute force! T.T **

**Enough with my chit-chat. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say ****it ****for a thousand times?**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_He saw her. Skipper saw her; the penguin girl who still held a golden sword at her flipper. She was afraid; yet, she had to do all things by herself.__ She was all alone.__ Skipper didn't know where he was, or who the girl in front of him is. But something caught his attention; the girl's eyes. They were emerald green—so full of fears and worries. But she still held her sword, like if she would die if she didn't hold her sword._

_Skipper didn't know who she was, but he did feel so familiar with her. So he quickly ran after her to get her attention. Fortunately, the girl caught his attention, and she lured her flipper like she was about to catch Skipper—like she knew who he was. But before they even collided, the ground beneath the girl cracked and clattering like a glass. She fell into the deepest hole in there._

_Skipper could only watched in horror; seeing the girl without any voice and sounds fell to the hole. He wanted to scream but his throat was sore, he could barely speak. He could see her; her shiny face filled with fears and horrors. But when __a__ glass __blocked their vision__, Skipper could see himself reflected by the glass—or in this case, by the girl herself._

He woke up, with horror face still hadn't erased from his face. He panted; trying to figure out what the dream that he was just dreamt. But before he even knew what was going on, a figure next to him spoke.

"Skipper! You're awake! I almost thought you're in coma!" Skipper turned to the next of him. Kowalski, with a joy shone in his face, continued. "You made us worried sick, you know? You've made the little Private worried! We were all worried!" he sighed. "But then again, you're alright. And that's the end of it."

Skipper widened his eyes. "Really? Did I make you guys worried like that?"

"Well, you almost gave me a heart attack," Kowalski replied. "But you're fine now, aren't you?" Skipper nodded a bit. Kowalski sighed in relief.

Skipper took a sight of the room he and Kowalski were in. The room was wide, and lots of them white-colored ornaments—like he was in the hospital. The beds were arranged like the rooms in the hospital, with white desks and wooden chairs. In there, there were only him and Kowalski who used the room.

"Where are we? What is this place? We're not in the hospital, are we?" Skipper asked anxiously.

Kowalski laughed. "No, we're not. We're in my relative's HQ. And this room is the treatment room—part of the HQ," he explained. "My relative's commander is also in coma—well, not coma, exactly. But she's still asleep. Maybe you could see her sometimes. She's in another room. And for your first question: we're in Japan."

"Japan?! How could you even bring me to this kind of place?" Skipper asked. "And... I don't even know that you exactly have a relative."

"Really? I didn't mention it in the first time?" Kowalski asked. Skipper shook his head. Kowalski thought again. "Oh, yeah. I didn't mention it in the first time."

He explained the whole story. "Her name is Ei—we usually call her that. Ei and I were together in the medical class. She's a Japanese Americans thirteenth generation. Her English was the best in the class, though she's Japanese. We met in the first time when we were in senior high school, and she was just as clever as me. So we became best friends. But when we moved to the military college, we had a different class, so we can't always being together. When we graduated, a General called Ei in and asked her to become a member in a secret agent in Japan. And she became the second-in-command in her team. The case was happened before I was called in to you team."

"Wait, wouldn't she have to learn Japanese language once she encounter in her team in the first place?" Skipper asked.

"Well, yeah. And she's really the expert one of Japanese. Ei even told me that I have a bad grammar," Kowalski chuckled. "And that is the first time I get ashamed by a girl."

"Yeah, no kidding," Skipper replied.

Suddenly sounds of stomping feet heard from the outside of the room. And a figure appeared. It was a female black owl with gleaming golden eyes. _A female owl? _Skipper thought. _Is she Kowalski's relative?_

The black owl panted as she turned to Kowalski. "_Hakase-dono_, there's a good news for you! And...," the owl turned to Skipper. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "_Taichou-dono_ also awake? Why they could wake up at the same time?"

Skipper, the only one who didn't understand Japanese, turned to Kowalski. "Who and what is she talking about? And what did she call you?"

Kowalski laughed. "_Hakase_ means professor, and _taichou_ means captain," he explained. "Ei is the one who taught me Japanese."

Skipper widened his eyes, "So you _do_ know Japanese?!"

"A little." Kowalski turned to the owl. "What do you wanted to tell me, Ei?"

"Yuki's awake. And _Taichou-dono_ also awake," Ei explained.

"Your commander's awake? That's good!" Kowalski stood up. "Bring my regards to her. I was also the one who helped you guys." The owl nodded and left the room.

The room fell into silence until Skipper broke it. "Kowalski," Skipper demanded. "Please tell me what was going on when I was out."

Kowalski thought for a moment. "I don't think this would impress you."

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"Now what do we do?" Private asked nervously.

A pause before Kowalski answered, "We'll wait for her, hoping that she'll arrive soon."

"But when?"

"Don't know for sure. We'll have to wait until she's got the good news," Kowalski walked to Skipper's bunk. "Meanwhile, we gotta take care of Skipper; that's our first priority. Rico, first aid kit." Rico regurgitated the first aid kit box and Kowalski started working. He took out some small machines and one gleaming sharp injection.

Kowalski knew that if Skipper woke up and saw this injection, he would have run around the HQ and destroying properties. But the good thing was that he still unconscious and Kowalski would easily take his blood to be tested.

"Kowalski?" Private called. "Who's your relative earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Kowalski replied shortly. He silently let out a sigh of relief. If he jumped when Private called him, he would've missed the shot. And he didn't know what to do with Private after that...

"I mean, what's her name?"

Kowalski sighed. Did Private just called him for his friend's name, in the middle of shot process?! "Do you really want to know?" Kowalski asked back, trying to looked as normal as ever.

"Please?" Private let out a puppy eyes technique.

Kowalski silently sighed in frustration, but he tried to hold back his temper. "Her name is Ei, we usually call her that. Now, would you please shut your beak? I need concentration here."

"Yes, sir," Private replied.

A few hours of silence and tense later, a loud noise heard from the outside of the HQ. Private, Kowalski, and Rico looked up with stunned look.

"What is that noise?" Private asked. The noise seemed like a helicopter's propellers.

Kowalski straighten his hearing senses. It could be... "It's Ei," he stood up, his face shone. "It's Ei! She brought us someone to fetch us up! Hurry, guys!" Kowalski got up to the ladder, followed by Private and Rico.

They opened the security hatch, and the trio found a mini helicopter landed on their HQ. A figure appeared in the helicopter. It was a female black owl, Ei, and another animal. Ei got down from the helicopter and greeted Kowalski.

"Kowalski!" Ei ran towards him and hugged him with her wings.

"Ei! It's been a long time! You're fine, are you?" Kowalski asked.

"I'm fine, Kowalski. Oh, and by the way, I brought my friend here—I hope you don't mind." Ei turned to the helicopter. "_Gomen ne_, Kowalski. The only one who can ride helicopter is him."

"Your friend?" Kowalski asked. "He didn't do anything harm, right?"

"Of course not, genius!" a Japanese accent sound heard from the helicopter. A figure stood among the gate of the helicopter. It was a black cat, with different color eyes. The color of the left eye was blue sky and the other one was yellowish gold. The cat grinned at Kowalski. "So you're Ei's best friend, huh? Okay, then. My name's Hideki, most of my friends call me Hide."

"Ei, the black cat is your friend?" Kowalski asked to Ei.

"Yup. Hide's not bite, if you're afraid," Ei replied.

"Hey," Hideki protested.

"So, where's your fainted commander?" Ei changed the topic. "He's in the HQ?" Kowalski nodded. Then Ei turned to Hideki. "Hide!" she called. The black cat turned and in a blink, he understood what Ei was meant. He waddled down to the HQ to bring Skipper up.

"I've checked everything; blood pressure, symptoms, heartbeat, everything. But he's perfectly healthy!" Kowalski explained.

"You're kidding? He's fainted, but he's okay?" Kowalski nodded. Ei sighed in disbelief. "_Matta ku_, then I'll check on him. There's a 1.56 per cent chance that you miss something on him."

Kowalski sighed, and then nodded. He knew that he wasn't the master of all things; he was also an ordinary penguin. So he entrusted Skipper to Ei's wings, hoping that he will be okay. So they; Hideki—with Skipper on his back, Kowalski, Private, Rico, and Ei finally got in the helicopter and they finally head out to the HQ in Japan.

But before they even started the machine, a certain ring-tailed lemur with a funny leafy crown noticed the helicopter.

"Whoa, what is dat thing, Maurice? Dat jumbo with such elegant black thing is caught my kingly eyes!" Julien said as he pointed the helicopter.

"I don't know, Your Majesty. I don't think you can ride that helicopter," Maurice replied.

Julien scoffed. "Huh, silly Maurice. I am de king, and only de king that can ride _hemicoptah_! So I'm gonna ride de _hemicoptah_!" Julien yelled as he ran out of the exhibit towards the penguin exhibit—to the helicopter, to be exact.

"Wait, Your Majesty! That's isn't _hemicoptah_; it is helicopter!" Maurice shouted.

Meanwhile, when the engine started and the propellers moved slowly, Julien popped out from nowhere as he caressed the helicopter's body. "Ooh, such a gleaming black body it is! I must have it!" Julien said as he shivered in jealousy.

Kowalski, who was at the edge of the seat, saw what Julien had done and he gasped. "Hideki! Stop! There's an uninvited guest in here!" Hideki shocked and stop the engine, caused the propellers stop moving. The other started to look at Kowalski with a confused look. Kowalski pointed out of the helicopter.

Private and Rico leaning over Kowalski, tried to see what Kowalski had pointed. And they gasped. "Julien?!"

They opened the helicopter's door and jumped down to see Julien was having an obsession with the helicopter. Julien stunned to see three penguins, an owl, and a head a black cat popped out from inside the helicopter, and were staring ta him. "Uuh, hello, friends...," Julien said in awkwardness. "Um, I, uh... I just in obsessed with dis thing. So... can I have it?"

"Who's the freak?" Hideki asked in sarcasm.

"Is this who are you called 'Julien'?" Ei asked to Private.

Julien gasped. "You don't know de King Julien? I am de King Julien! I am your king, to be exact. I'm here to see dis jumbo thing—"

"Helicopter," Hideki cut Julien.

"Oh, yeah—dis helicopter thing and I want it to be mine," Julien said. Kowalski, Private, and Rico stunned, and Ei surprised. But the one who was really surprised was Hideki. It was _his_ helicopter, and the freaky leafy crown wanted _his_ helicopter?! Hell, no, of course!

"_Matte!_" Hideki jumped down from the helicopter and walked forward to Julien in rage. "_Henshu, kiite kure! Ore wa ittai teme ga daredearu __ka shiranaiga, ore wa akiraka ni ore no kokoro kara herikoputā ga teme ni naritakunai!_" he yelled in Japanese language.*

Ei, of course, was the only one who understands this. Kowalski, Private, Rico, or Julien wouldn't understand his language.

Ei stepped between Hideki and Julien. "_Hideki, kore no jūbun_," Ei said. "_Omae ga ni shitte inai koto o dareka o shikarubekide wa arimasen. Watashitachiha yoriyoi, kono munōna ikimono, sore ga shitai baai wa, watashitachi to issho ni iku tame ni shimashou._"**

Hideki sighed in frustration and followed what Ei had said. Private silently leaned over Ei and asked, "What were you and Hideki say?"

Ei rolled her eyes. "Well, Hide said that the Freaky crownie creature can't have his helicopter. Well, that was what he said with a little hint of brute talk. And I said that he shouldn't scold an incompetent creature that he didn't even know. So we let the creature go with us if it wants to."

Kowalski, who heard it all yelled. "What?! No way! It's Julien we're talking about here! He'll make a mess wherever we go!"

"I'll go with you!" Julien shouted as he jumped in the helicopter. Kowalski sighed. "This'll be a long day to Japan...," he said glumly.

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

"Ringtail is here too?!" Skipper yelled in disbelief.

"Well, you don't know the half of it. He almost made Hideki dropped the helicopter along with us!" Kowalski replied. "Well, it was a good thing that Ei brought a duct tape. So she sticked it to Julien's mouth, paws and legs."

Skipper chuckled. "Heh, I guess I'm gonna like this Ei the owl."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**I guess I wrote the flashback too much, yes? Oh, well... thanks for such sweet reviews! By the way, this is what the Japanese sentences mean. Here ya go!**

***"**_**Matte!**_**" Hide****ki**** jumped down the helicopter and walked forward to Julien in rage. "**_**Henshu, kiite kure! Ore wa ittai teme ga daredearu **__**ka shiranaiga, ore wa akiraka ni ore no kokoro kara herikoputā ga teme ni naritakunai!**_**" he yelled in Japanese language,**

**Means:**

"**Wait!" Hide****ki**** jumped down the helicopter and walked forward to Julien in rage. "Listen, freak! I don't know who the heck you are, but I won't let you have **_**my**_** helicopter!"**

******** Ei stepped between Hide****ki**** and Julien. "**_**Hideki, kore no jūbun**_**," Ei said. "**_**Omae ga ni shitte inai koto o dareka o shikarubekide wa arimasen. Watashitachiha yoriyoi, kono munōna ikimono, sore ga shitai baai wa, watashitachi to issho ni iku tame ni shimashou.**_**"**

**Means:**

**Ei stepped between Hide****ki**** and Julien. "Hideki, enough of this," Ei said. "You shouldn't scold an incompetent creature you don't even know. We let this creature go with us it wants too."**

**Okay, I guess this is what **_**Google**_** has said. I don't know very much about Japan, but I'll try to write it less of Japanese language. Bear with me if there are so many wrong grammars! And please review with explanation and constructive criticism! T.T**

**About Hideki; he's a black cat. He's the expert of vehicles and everything. That's why Eichi said the only one who can ride helicopter is Hideki. And about relationship between Eichi and Hideki—no, they are not in love. They're just a friend—good friend, to be exact. Eichi and**** Kowalski is a ****best friend, I think I've mention it before.**

**And if there's something you wanna ask, ask in review, or PM me... and a special thanks to alexia 1012 and Layra, who actually read and review this story. Thank you so much, you all! :D I'm happy!**

**Please review, not flame...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, fellow Penguins of Madagascar fans! This is the fourth chapter. Hope you like it. ^^**

**Disclaimer: A****rgh****! I told you before; I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and its character!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Can you stand?" Kowalski asked worriedly.

"Of course I can! What do you think I am, a baby?" Skipper replied sarcastically as he tried to sit up.

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled. Skipper sat at the edge of the bed, and he jumped down from the bed. And when he did that, he felt like he had never walk for a long time.

"Ugh... feels like I have never walk for a long time...," Skipper mumbled.

"You're okay, are you?" Kowalski asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Good to hear that." They finally walked out of the room together before hearing a screaming followed a loud clattering sound around the hallway. "What was that?" Kowalski asked. The two get to the door and saw Julien stood behind Private who picked up the clattering glass around the floor on the wet floor.

"Julien, I told you to stay in the room!" Private said as he picked the pieces of the glass.

"But de king never get left behind! I'll always by your side!" Julien replied. Private rolled his eyes as he did his duty.

"Ringtail," Julien turned to someone who called him. And of course, it was Skipper who called him. "Even when he went overseas, he still making a mess everywhere," Skipper said as he crossed his flippers.

"Well, what can we say? It's Julien who we're talking about here," Kowalski replied with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Guys, if you have a time for mocking someone, better help me gather all the pieces of the glass here," Private said, still picking up the pieces of the glass.

"Ah, sorry, Private," Kowalski replied, and then he bent over to help Private picking up the pieces of the clattering glass. Skipper, the only penguin who still stood there—working as a watcher—got a little confused why there were glasses clattering like that. And also the tray that Julien brought; there were drops of mineral water from the tray, and the wet floor also peculiar. And about the screaming before the incident happen, it could be that...

"Private," Skipper called. "What happened when you brought me the water?"

Private and Kowalski were froze to hear that. Why could Skipper know that Private had just brought him water?

"Eh? Where did you hear that?" Private asked nervously.

"It's simple, actually," Skipper shrugged. "There was a screaming before the clattering sound happen. And then when we saw you and the Ringtail had a short fighting, maybe he could've done something to you. And about the clattering glass, the drops of water that come from the tray that Ringtail has been brought about several minutes ago, and the wet floor, I've conclude that you're coming here with a tray and with a glass of water on it with Ringtail by your side before he nudged you and the tray fell with the glass and before I could even conclude something, I always knew that _this_ Ringtail here, will always making a mess."

Julien stunned. "Hey, de king never making a mess! You should be careful about what you're talking about," he protested.

Private and Kowalski could only jaw dropped. Why Skipper never told Kowalski that he also had analyzing abilities?

"Skipper, you never told me that you're actually could analyze something!" Kowalski said in a hushed tone.

"Really?" Skipper rubbed the back of his head. "I just ordered it all after I got all of the data. I thought I could get wrong."

"_Hakase-sama_! _Taichou-sama_!" A sound of stomping feet heard along the hallway followed by a girlish voice.

Private, Kowalski, Skipper, and Julien turned to the standing figure. A female black pigeon, hazel eyes, panted, stopped and looked up to them. Chika, the youngest pigeon in the Japan HQ, looked to them—especially Kowalski. "_Hakase-sama_, _Taichou-sama_, Yuki-chan called you in her room immediately," she said in Japanese accent.

"What is it?" Kowalski asked.

.

.

* * *

.

.

In the other treatment room, Kowalski, Private, Skipper, Julien and Chika walked in to see Rico and other animals surrounded a bed.

"Wah! You're 'ere!" Rico shouted in joy.

"What is dis?" Julien asked. "Der's a party and you all don't invite me? How could you be so cruel to your king, huh?"

After Julien said so, other animals turned their faces: an owl; Eichi, as we knew it, a male raven; Kama, a black cat; Hideki, and a female penguin. Skipper was shocked to see her face. The penguin had the same appearance like Kowalski, but a bit shorter than Rico. Her eyes were gleaming emerald green eyes, made Skipper one hundred per cent sure that the female penguin is the same penguin girl in his dream.

And at the other side, Yuki was also shocked to see a male flat-headed penguin in front of her. Yuki had a strange dream that she was in the white space with her sword. Then she found the same male penguin that ran after her. She didn't know who he was, but she felt so familiar with him.

But when she was about to lure her flipper, the ground beneath her cracked and clattering with a sound of a glass. She fell down, and could only saw the male penguin who could only watched her fell in horror. She wanted to scream, but her throat was sore. But when a piece of glass blocked her vision from the penguin, she could see herself reflected by the mirror—or in this case, reflected by the penguin.

The male penguin was the same penguin in her dream!

And the female penguin was the same penguin in his dream!

"You...," Yuki couldn't say a word. "Are you..."

Skipper was also couldn't say a word. "You're—you're the girl...," mumbled.

The emerald and the sapphire met and they never separated their eyes anywhere aside from their self. They never spoke a word; they looked like they were communicating with their eyes. The whole world gone and before they even knew it, they felt like there were just the two of them in the world. The background changed into white and the emerald and the sapphire never spoke a word; they just looked to their heart and communicating with it.

The moment suddenly broke with a certain grayish lemur with leafy crown, rapped his fingers and said, "Um, excuse me. I don't wanna break your smooch-smooch eyes watching moment here, but I just gotta ask; why der's no party in—"

Ei then closed Julien's mouth before he could finish his sentences. "Now, just shut your _kingly_ mouth up and sit there," she said. As Ei threw Julien out of sight, she turned to the two commanders. "So you two already know each other?"

Yuki was the one who spoke first. Skipper stunned to hear her voice, especially her accent. It wasn't the usual Japanese accent, but it was a thick American accent! "No, we're not! We were just...," she replied as she looked at Skipper again with a nervous look. Skipper who saw her nervous attitude was a little comforted. Without knowing it, he silently smiled.

Yuki saw the smile, and she turned to him. "What? Why are you smiling? I don't even know you," she said sarcastically. But Skipper ignored the tone.

"Well, I was just entertained by your nervous attitude," he easily answered.

"What the heck are you talking about?" she demanded.

"And I don't even know that you can speak English. I thought you're Japanese," Skipper replied.

"Of course I can! Even though I live in Nippon*, I've ever lived in the States once." Skipper stunned, Kowalski, Rico, and Private surprised.

Kowalski stammered. "You—you've ever lived in the States?"

Yuki sighed. "Yes, yes I have. But it was just once before I moved again to Japan."

"Why is that?" Private naively asked.

"Well, it sort of a long story," Yuki replied. "My town was terrorized by—" before Yuki could finish her sentences, two figures appeared at the door.

It was a parrot and a canary—male parrot and female canary, to be exact. The parrot had long red feathers with hints of green and blue. And the female canary was just an ordinary yellow canary.

"_Kaichou-sama, __warui nyūsu ga arimasu!_" The male parrot shouted in panic. **

Yuki straightened her seat to hear this news. "_Dō shita no?_" she asked. ***

"_Yakuza wa futatabi dōbu~tsuen o kōgeki!_" the canary explained with a panic tone in her voice. **** Once the canary finished explained, Yuki widened her emerald eyes. She jumped down from her bed, grabbed her belt and her sword, and she scurried out to the base.

"_Eichi! Omae mo kite!_" Yuki called. *****

Eichi stunned. "_Hai!_" she replied and then she followed her commander to the base. ******

"_Kama, Chika, Hideki! Watashi wa omae o yobidasu made wa, subete koko ni taizai!_" Yuki demanded once more. *******

"_Hai!_" The three responded as Yuki and Eichi went out of the room.

There were only Kama, Chika, Hideki, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, and Julien—who sat in the chair—in the room. The animals from the States could just blink—didn't know what happen. Only the Japanese animals knew what to do.

Private leaned over Chika. "Um, hey. What are they talking about earlier?" Private asked.

Chika turned on him. "There's a _yakuza_ attack the zoo," Chika answered.

"What's a _yakuza_?" Private naively asked.

Kama and Hideki turned on him, gasped. "What?! You don't know _yakuza_?!" they shocked simultaneously.

Skipper covered him, "don't be so aggressive to the Private. Don't blame him. He doesn't know all about Japan like you guys."

"Well, I've heard about this _yakuza_ thing," Kowalski said. "I heard that _yakuza_ is a member of transnational organized crime syndicates in Japan. Well, I guess the _yakuza_ is the bad news for your business," Kowalski continued, nudged Hideki.

"Well, yeah, actually," Hideki replied. "Those incompetent organizations are always making us busy. There are lots of _yakuza_ animals that attacked the zoo. This news is not so bad; not like when we hadn't being an organized team at the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't wanna to talk about it."

A few moments later, Yuki and Eichi got in the room. Yuki was the first who spoke. "Okay, guys. I really don't think that we'll have so many guests in here." The States penguins and lemur looked each other. "The sources of ours said that they've just found a certain female California brown otter, walking around the helicopter that you've just brought, Hideki."

Hideki stunned to hear that. But the penguins surprised to hear that. Marlene also joined them?! But how could they didn't see her?! How could she get in the helicopter?!

Skipper widened his sapphire eyes in horror. Yuki continued, "And our men had just caught the otter and is about to be interrogated in a certain room." And those sentences shocked Skipper more.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Argh! I couldn't help myself, guys! I'm sorry! So many Japanese words scattering around the story, and I should've known this would happen! Argh! Щ (◦Д◦щ)**

**Thank you for the sweet reviews, and I really sorry for the Japanese words. If you don't want to read the story, it's okay. It's worth it... T.T**

*Nippon: Japan in their language.

**"_Kaichou-sama, __warui nyūsu ga arimasu!_" The male parrot shouted in panic.

**Means: "Captain, there's a bad news!" The male parrot shouted in panic.**

*** Yuki straightened her seat to hear this news. "_Dō shita no?_" she asked.

**Means: Yuki straighten****ed**** her seat to hear this news. "What's the matter?" she asked.**

****"_Yakuza wa futatabi dōbu~tsuen o kōgeki!_" The canary explained with a panic tone in her voice.

**Means: "The **_**yakuza**_** attack the zoo!" The canary explained with a panic tone in her voice.**

*****"_Eichi! Omae mo kite!_" Yuki called.

**Means: "Eichi! You come with me!" Yuki called.**

******Eichi stunned. "_Hai!_" she said and then she followed her commander to the base.

**Means: Eichi stunned. "Yes!" she said and then she followed her commander to the base.**

*******"_Kama, Chika, Hideki! Watashi wa omae o yobidasu made wa, subete koko ni taizai!_" Yuki demanded once more.

**Means: "Kama, Chika, Hideki! You all stay here until I call you!" Yuki demanded once more.**

**Okay, I think it****'s**** enough. You all understand? Yes, of course you understand! **_**Hai**_** in Japanese means yes. Okay, I'm so sorry for the Japanese conversation****s****—even if it's too short...**** I'm sorry, guys. Thousand times; I'm so sorry! As I said; I'm immigrant from anime to Penguins of Madagascar. So I can't help myself... ;A;**

**If there's anything you want to ask, PM me. I'll make sure to login my account. And bear with me if there are so many typos and wrong grammars. If you all don't know anything about **_**yakuza**_** (that****'s**** also a big **_**if**_**) you can find it in **_**Google**_**.**

**Please review, not flame...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, fellow Penguins of Madagascar fans! This is the fifth chapter, hope you like it. Bear with me if there are so many typos and wrong grammars.**

**Just please hope that there are no longer Japanese conversations in here... T.T**** I'm tired to write the same sentences all over again and write the meaning...**

**Okay, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: should I spell it for you?**** Like I said before; I don't own Penguins of Madagascar...**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Marlene is—here? How could she even be here?" Skipper asked anxiously.

"But I thought I saw nothing but Julien—just him! There were no other zoo animals following us," Kowalski replied anxiously too.

"Oh, dear," Private said. "Marlene will be brought to the interrogation room and—oh, I can't think of a worse case..."

"Uh-oh," Rico mumbled.

"_The_ Marlene is captured? That could be bad," Julien said.

Yuki continued, "Anyone knows this otter? Cause from her purpose, she wants to look for someone. And as I said before, she's a California brown otter. She lives in the States." Yuki glared at Skipper. "Now, foreign penguin. Is there anything you want to say about this otter?"

Skipper could just gulp, knowing that Marlene will be brought to be interrogated. He couldn't imagine the poor Marlene will suffer from the question that being asked by the security guards. So he decided to do something. "Yuki," he demanded. "Let me see her."

.

* * *

.

"Marlene," Skipper called from the door. He could saw Marlene was worried. _Is she not afraid?_ He thought. _I thought she'll sob when she sees the security guards questioned her something ridiculous, or something that they're not even supposed to know. No, wait. She's though than it looks._

"Skipper!" Marlene stood up when she saw the flat-headed penguin leaned against the door. She ran towards him and hugged him. "Oh, thank god, you're okay! I saw you were unconscious and carried by a black cat!"

"Marlene, I'm—I'm okay, now," Skipper replied, with blush on his cheek. It had been a long time when the silence broke by Skipper. "Um, Marlene? You—can let of me now."

Marlene stunned, blinking, and realized what she was doing. "Oops! Sorry," she giggled.

"Nah, don't mention it."

Marlene took a sight look to the room. "Now, we're in the Japan HQ, are we?" she asked.

Skipper stunned. "Wait, how do you know?"

"I was eavesdropped the people's conversations when I was in the helicopter. They told that they had to go to the Japan HQ and that there's another commander that was unconscious. So, when the helicopter landed, I was walking around to look for you. But, unfortunately, I was captured and taken to this room," Marlene explained.

"Are you okay with it?" Skipper asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when those people questioning you."

"No, they didn't questioning me anything yet," Marlene shook her head.

Suddenly a couple of pairs of feet stomping heard around the hallway. Skipper took a sight look outside the room, and he could saw a few animals; Eichi, Kama, Chika, Hideki, Yuki, and other animals that he wasn't recognize and he also saw his boys, running toward the room he and Marlene were in.

Kowalski opened the half-opened door. "Skipper, you remember our conversation earlier—about those _yakuzas_ and the attacked zoo things?"

Skipper nodded. "Yes. What's wrong?" he asked.

"They also are going to attack this HQ! We better move fast before they reach the center building!" Kowalski yelled in panic, and then left.

Skipper widened his eyes, and then he turned to Marlene. "We've got work to do. You stay here, so you wouldn't get hurt."

"No," Marlene declined. "I'm coming with you." Skipper widened his eyes. Marlene continued, "I'm here without permission. It's worth it, anyway. And from the word _yakuza_, I've conclude that it might be a dangerous person, and I can't just stand here and doing nothing and just watch you guys fight. I'm coming with you."

Skipper sighed. "Marlene, it's too dangerous for you. And it's not a person; it's a criminal organization. You may be able to defeat a giant crocodile just with your snoring, but you can't even touch this organization! They're all too dangerous, and it's better for you not to interfere and stay here so you're not going to get hurt."

"I'm still coming with you, whether you like it or not! Come on!" she ran out, not caring the jaw drop Skipper. Skipper sighed in frustration, but he still followed her.

.

* * *

.

Yuki sighed in rage as she and her team ran through the hallway. "_Kusso_! How many times that we told them to get away from the zoo _and_ our HQ? They're always making us busy!" she groaned. "And yet, they hate us! They really want a piss of me!"

"Calm down, Yuki," Eichi replied. "They hate us because we are their stumbling block. You know what they really doing; criminals everywhere. We can't just sit here and do nothing. That's why we build this HQ, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm really tired of the same case everyday," Yuki said.

As they reached the Central Transceiver Room, Kowalski and the gang—minus Skipper who still busy with Marlene—still didn't know what they have to do. The tall scientist leaned over the owl. "Ei, what's with her?" he whispered as he nudged to Yuki.

Eichi knew what he was meant. "Oh, the _yakuza_ cases are just like our breakfast every morning before our activity. They really wanted to make us busy. Yuki is the one who really wants to take them off. She really hates all of those same cases."

"Just like Skipper," Kowalski replied.

"Really? Is _Taichou-dono_ also doesn't like the same cases?"

"Yep. And also the lame cases. He just wants extreme and adventurous cases."

Eichi smiled knowingly. "Ah, just like Yuki."

Suddenly a faint panting sound heard from the hallway that they were ran through. A brown otter, followed by a flat-headed penguin, appeared. Yuki was the one who greet them, "Ah, here we are. Our favorite couple appeared. What took you lovebirds so long?"

Marlene and Skipper surprised to hear that. "What?!" they shouted simultaneously.

Skipper came forward. "Look, Asian Penguin. She's not my girlfriend—we're just friends! And don't look at me with that look; that's a bothersome!"

Yuki grinned, scoffed, and looked at her men that were in the seats. "Whatever," she replied.

Skipper growled to look at her attitude. Her attitude was just like him! Marlene came to Skipper's side. "Well, at least she has a sense of humor," she mumbled, making Skipper glared at her.

Yuki turned to the male white dove that was wearing headset and typing on a keyboard. She leaned over him, "Any news?" she asked.

"Those _yakuzas_ terrorized the whole zoo, but they haven't reached the main gate yet," the dove explained.

"_Kusso_," she replied. Then Yuki turned to her lieutenant. "Eichi, bring a group of security guards—hope they will calm the zoo animals—to the zoo where those incompetent organizations had just terrorized. I'll bring up more guards to our defense fortress to secure more area," she demanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Eichi replied, and then she flew off.

"Chika, Hideki! You're coming with her too!" Yuki once more demanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Then Chika flew off with Hideki on her back, running through the hallway.

"Kama, and the rest of the States team, you're coming with me!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kama then followed his commander while the States animals jaw dropped of what happen.

Skipper frowned. "Hey, who are you leading us to this kind of case? They have their own leader!" he protested.

As for Julien, he also frowned, but with usual explanation. "What are you talking about? I am de king, and only de king can lead his subjects whatever he ordered. And I'm order for all of my friends here—" Julien hugged Skipper, which made the penguin frowned and pushed him away. "—to go home with me, de king."

"I'm not taking any orders from you, mister," Skipper said. Then he turned to Yuki. "And for you, missus, I'm also not taking your orders; I don't care if you're a commander what-so-ever! And as the Ringtail said, we'll go home."

The flat-headed penguin turned around when Yuki said, "To bad for you. Hideki's gone and you all can do nothing."

Julien turned to her. "What are you frownie girl penguin talking about?"

Yuki turned at them, glowered to them—especially Skipper and Julien. "As I said; Hideki's not here and you all are not going anywhere. As for your information: Hideki is the only mammal—and the only _one_—who can ride any vehicles. It could be bike, motorcycle, car, bus, train, boat, ship, plane, helicopter, and even segway and other vehicles. I'm gonna very pleased to see you go home, but now you can't do anything aside from coming with me. Make me surprise to see you guys can ride the helicopter, but now there's no time and _you all_—" Yuki drew her golden hilt sword in front of Skipper's beak—maybe just about a few millimeters away from his beak. Yuki looked up to the others with a diabolical smile on her face. "—will coming with me, whether you like or not."

Skipper could only gulp to see her face with an evil smile and a black aura behind her back. This was the first time he got defeated by a girl. He could just follow her with frowned non-existed eyebrows and groaned many times. Yuki, as usual, didn't mind his groaning and still ordering around her men women.

Skipper couldn't decline her orders for three reasons: one, he and his team—and even Julien and Marlene—couldn't ride any vehicles to go home. Even if they could ride a car, they should swim the Pacific ocean to get back to the New York. And Julien probably wouldn't survive; two, he didn't want to get cut by Yuki's sword; and three, he didn't want to die at Yuki's flippers and all of her black aura behind her. It was a good thing to follow her orders, after all. Otherwise, he would be dead...

He shivered thought of the possible situation when he declined Yuki's words. Ah, he didn't want to think about it, anyway.

"Okay," Yuki began. "Air gun team, over there. Laser team, over here. And canon team, over there." Yuki pointed the three different places for the posts of the guards. The whole teams nodded, gave a slight bow, and left to their posts. Then the female commander turned to the male commander and his team.

"Okay, maybe you all can come with me," she said as she left without another word. Skipper scoffed, but he just followed her, anyway.

"Ei will be okay, right? Right?" Kowalski kept worrying about Eichi. "I'm afraid she'll get hurt and maybe she'll get shot by those _yakuzas_, and the worst possible situation—" his words got cut by Yuki.

"Relax. Ei can take care of herself. She's not a baby who needs to be with someone anywhere. Besides, I know Ei a lot than you do. She's got a powerful hook, jab, and uppercut when she fights. But, the only weakness she got is her logic. She keeps her mind at logic anytime, she could even barely think proportionally."

Skipper nudged Kowalski. "Just like you, man," he said with a grin on his face. Kowalski blushed, frowned at his commander.

"And the most important thing right now is," she stopped at a huge yellow box. She opened it as she continued, "keep your mind under control and keep focus on what's in front of you." She gave Skipper a huge laser gun—but he managed to lift it, then gave Kowalski an air gun, and then gave Private a small caliber gun and a revolver, and then she gave Rico a huge fire gun. He excited about it and he couldn't wait to try it.

"Here you go, Miss," Yuki gave the same air gun to Marlene. And as Julien, he gave nothing but a binocular.

Marlene was a little confused when Yuki gave her the air gun. But once she knew what the air gun was for, she wanted to protested, but get shut by Julien.

"Wait a minute, frownie girl!" Julien shouted. "How can you be so cruel to give me dis such little thing to me, de king? I have a right to have a gun! I am the master of shooting!"

"Yeah, then you'll shoot one of my men," Yuki replied sarcastically. "You just stay there with Kama as you look out for any sign of attack." Then she turned to Kama. "Kama, make sure this creature won't do anything harmful and make him sit—I don't care you make him sit using brute force. I'm even more thankful if you use brute force."

"Yes, ma'am. Come on, lemur," Kama said as he dragged Julien to the lookout tower behind the defense fortress.

"No, wait! I have to have the gun! Wait!" Julien kept struggling wanted to have a gun. But of course we can't let him have it.

"Kama," Skipper called. "Better tie him with a wire so he won't lose." Kama just nodded without saying anything and kept dragging Julien. Thought it wouldn't possible, Kama stretched his wings, grabbed Julien in his feet, and they flew off to the tower.

Kowalski snorted, "Wire? That'll be more painful for a memory."

Skipper grinned. "Yeah. That way, the Ringtail won't even dare again to shake his damn ring-tail again."

Private joined in, "But wouldn't it be harmful? I mean, we can just let him have a gun, right?"

Skipper turned to the young penguin. "Young Private, it'll be more dangerous if the Ringtail have a gun in his paws. Like Yuki had just said, he'll just shooting wherever and whoever he'll shoot. He doesn't have any responsibility to pay all of the damages he builds."

Kowalski rubbed his beak, "Well, I guess Skipper has the point."

"Kablamo!" Rico replied with a shone face.

"Well," Private rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'll just follow whatever you think it's more..." he couldn't finish his lines, he didn't know what he had to say.

"Finish gossiping already?" Yuki asked from the balcony, aiming her gun to the gate. "You better focus on your shot, or you'll regret it."

The States penguins and the otter didn't know what Yuki meant was. They stared at her with a confused look.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally! There are no Japanese conversations anymore! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, **_**Kusso**_** in Japanese means damn, ****damned, damn ****it, darn, crap, or anything else that sounds the same.**

**Guess Yuki here is a little too creepy, right guys? Skipper even scared at her. Khukhu... maybe I'll make a sequel after this. Oh, wait. I've already make the sequel. But it's not what you think, honest!**** I'll tell you in the final chapter; the plot about the sequel. It's pretty funny too, though... :D**

**Well, thanks for such sweet reviews, and thanks for anyone who just read and not review. I'm glad if there's somebody, anybody out there even wants to read this story.**

**Please review, not flame...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, fellow Penguins of Madagascar fans! Here I am with my sixth chapter! Wow, it's been a while—maybe not. It might need a little time to end this story. Oh, well. I'm still glad if there's anybody still wants to read and review this story. Is it bad? Bear with me if there are so many typos and wrong grammars.**

**Okay, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar! Mark that on your notebook!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

At the gate of the defense fortress, many zoo animals barking at the gate, trying to get in because of the _yakuza_.

"Oh, dear!" Private chirped. "The organization has terrorized the whole zoo!"

"No, they aren't yet," Yuki replied, making the States penguins and otter looked at her. "Eichi has brought the security guards and are about to attack. And she's in trouble. Maybe someone needs to be with her."

Skipper, Private, Rico, and Marlene looked at Kowalski, making the scientist nervous. "What? Why are you looking at me?"

"Well, you're the one who really close to her. You're her best friend," Skipper said with grin in his face.

"And you're look like you're in love with her!" Private innocently said.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Rico agreed.

"I don't know what your relationship with the owl is yet, but when you asked if the owl is gonna be okay, I'm sure you like her," Marlene commented.

Kowalski blushed. "N-no I'm not! I'm just care for her! You-you don't know the difference!" he replied.

"Oh, please," Skipper scoffed. "We already know that you care for is because you like her—well, that except for the young Private."

"What?" Private protested.

Yuki turned to them. "Okay, enough with the lovebirds' activity. Eichi calls," she said as she lifted up a handy talky, made Kowalski stunned. He ran to her and snatched her handy talky without permission.

"Ei! Are you okay? Are you there?!" he shouted in panic.

Across the handy talky, Eichi answered. "No, I'm another world—of course I'm here! I'm okay! It's just the yakuza are too many! I think I need someone to—" Without wasting anytime, Kowalski cut her words.

"Don't worry, Ei! I'll be right there! Just wait!" he handed back—or, in this case, threw the handy talky back to Yuki and ran down the hallway, not caring Skipper and the gang who were still stood there, watching him left the floor.

Skipper glanced and Yuki. "You did it on purpose," he said, not ask, as he grinned.

Yuki smiled. "No," she replied.

"You're lying."

"Who said I'm lying?"

"I'm saying it."

"I'm not lying."

"No, you are."

"I'm telling you, I'm not."

"No, you're lying."

"Am not!" Yuki yelled.

"Oh, are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"This is the last time; I'm not lying!"

"No, you're lying, you knew and I knew, but you're just shy to tell it."

Yuki was on her feet. "Why, you...," she couldn't say a word, being beaten up by the same species. But before she could finish her words, a sound clearing throat heard from their back. They turned.

"Okay," Marlene began. "There's another lovebirds going on in here," she mysteriously smiled to see Skipper and Yuki blushed.

"N-no!" they shouted simultaneously, made Marlene giggled and another two penguins held their laughs. "We're not lovebirds!" they shouted again together with blush on their cheek, and made Marlene, Private, and Rico laugh and burst into tears.

"Stop your laughter or else, I'll call those _yakuzas_ to get you here!" Skipper yelled in frustration. In a second, Marlene, Private, and Rico sat down with head down, facing the floor. Skipper sighed, though there still some blush on his cheek. The same thing happened with Yuki.

_But, no_, Skipper thought. _She really is lying. I could feel her, don't know how._

.

* * *

.

Let see about Kowalski. He ran and ran to the zoo—not caring the tired feet, he still ran. Sweat flows through his head; sure thing that he was tired. But in his head, there was only one person that he had too looked for: Eichi. In his scientific head, there was Eichi, Eichi, and Eichi. He was afraid, afraid losing Eichi. She was her best friend he only had until now. Wait, his best friends were Skipper, Private, Rico, Marlene, and many more back at the zoo. But the first best friend he had was Eichi, the Japanese Americans thirteenth generation owl.

He panted, he was tired, ran to the zoo just to see her. But he had too! He didn't want to lose his best friend—or, in this case, girlfriend. Wait, what? Girlfriend? _No, that isn't right!_ Kowalski thought. He shook his head to throw away the negative thoughts. _She's not my girlfriend. She can't be my girlfriend. I've already have Doris_, he thought again. But when he thought about it, his heart began to ache. No, it wasn't symptom or something; but he felt something different. He began to analyze. The first thing, he reminded himself when he was with Doris. He felt something different when he was with Doris. It wasn't love actually; it was just love-like feeling. But when he with Eichi, well, he didn't know what that feeling was. But it wasn't a love feeling—more likely, much more like love.

_No!_ Kowalski shook his head again_. It wasn't love! It's not love! I'm not in love with Ei! She can't be my girlfriend! _Kowalski tried to hold back his emotions. His emotions had mixed into one; angry, worry, sad, happy, upset, and relief. Everything had mixed up; Kowalski didn't know what face he should use.

Finally, decades later, he arrived at the zoo. He slid through the gate and found out that the zoo had become empty. Every single animal, all of them had gone. _Those yakuza are always making a ruckus!_ Kowalski thought in rage. He slid again, tried to find anyone who still in the zoo. More likely, Eichi was the one he looking for.

"Ei! Ei! Answer me, Ei! Where are you?!" Kowalski shouted as he slid through the empty exhibits. A few moments later, he gave up. The zoo was too wide just to looking for some certain owl.

He sat on the bench, panting as he made up a plan how to find Eichi. Damn, he worried about Eichi and he preferred to give up looking for Eichi? What on earth kind of penguin is he? Eichi was her best friend he ever had. Okay, maybe he had too many best friends. But Eichi was the first best friend he ever had. Okay, that was it! He had to find her, no matter what! Wherever she was, he had to find her! That was his first priority!

"Kowalski?"

Damn, he was lost in thoughts he even could hear her voice calling him. Was he missing her?

"Kowalski! Why on earth are you in here?!"

Hm? Kowalski wasn't daydreaming? He turned to his back and saw a female black owl, with gleaming golden eyes, with a frowning eyebrow on the left, and she flapped her wings—which means, she flew above the ground.

Kowalski widened his eyes. "Ei? Is it you?"

Eichi rolled her eyes. "No, it's her soul."

With that, Kowalski was one hundred per cent sure it was her. "Ei!"

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, back at the fortress, Yuki had released all of the zoo animals and now they were in under secure of the HQ. They just had to wait for the attack from the yakuza. Skipper was a little nervous at the first place, but he tried not to show it. As for Yuki, she was kind of used to this situation. She held a huge gun and was ready to shoot. She wasn't afraid, and again, she used to this situation. Well, not so used to it. Yuki felt something different than usual. Maybe was it because the States penguins, otter, and lemur? Maybe, she didn't know the answer.

She silently sighed. Not because she tired or afraid, but because she really worried. The flat-headed male penguin beside her; she swore she had seen him somewhere! But she didn't know where and when. It was really disturbing her concentration. Once again she tried to remember, but nothing came to her head!

Silently, she gave a glance at Skipper. He was fine, but she felt that something bugging him. _He's nervous, _she thought. _He's nervous; maybe this is the first time he fights with yakuza? No, wait! There's another feeling. He's—nervous of me?_

"You're nervous," Yuki muttered. Skipper glanced at her, stunned.

"No, no I'm not," Skipper replied shortly.

Yuki didn't reply back. She knew that he was lying. He _was_ nervous, but he tried not to show it in front of everybody—especially Yuki.

She sighed. _Why his attitude is just like me?_ She thought_. He tries not to show that he's actually nervous, a.k.a__.__ he's lying._ Yuki smiled silently, she chuckled. _Just like me..._

.

* * *

.

Back to the owl and the penguin, they were arguing for something trivial.

"What the heck are you doing in here?" Eichi demanded.

"Why are you sounded unhappy? I'm here to look for you. And finding you're fine, just makes me relief," Kowalski said.

"Hey, I'm not a baby who needs a companion," she replied.

"Then again, you're a girl."

"Hey, what do you...!" Eichi couldn't finish her words.

"Well, you're a girl, and a girl needs to accompany by someone."

"What do you mean with those words, huh?"

"Nothing, technically speaking."

Eichi frowned. "Okay, Kowalski. It's not the time to talk about this nonsense; we gotta save the zoo. You maybe want to go back, so stay here and—"

"No!" Eichi stunned. She looked at the penguin that still stood in front of her. "I'm not going anywhere! I'll stay with you, until all of this mess gets clean up by your commander."

Okay, Kowalski here wasn't actually wanted to be with her; Kowalski _had_ to be with her. While Eichi working, Kowalski always behind her, made sure she wasn't doing anything harm. Or maybe, he didn't want to lose her. Even if it was love, and even if he tried to deny it, didn't matter. He just had to be with her. Kowalski himself didn't know why he had to be with her; he just _had_ to be with her.

Suddenly, a loud bang heard from the distance. Apparently, the crime organization had just blown up the zoo gate and was trying to barge in.

"Ei?" Kowalski muttered.

"They're coming," Eichi finished his sentences for him.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oooh, this is getting interesting! My plan to the next chapter is—well, you know, war things and crimes. But I think I can't do such thing; reminding that this is rate T. It might contain blood and gore, but I'll try to keep less the blood and gore—and the crime, of course. But it might need some time to write the actions because I'm not used to write actions in English. So bear with me if the seventh chapter is updated _long_ after this sixth chapter, okay?**

**And here, Yuki is shown that she finally has some comical attitude to Skipper. Heheh, my plan for the final chapter is Skipper X ****Yuki****, because of course he can't marry with another species other than penguin. XD and my sequel have something to do with this! Hahah XD**

**But then at the zoo, Kowalski also finally gives up on Doris and shows some caring to Eichi. A slight Kowalski X Eichi. It's actually not part of my plan; I've arranged them to be best friend, not more than that. But, eh... doesn't matter, though. They're still best friend. Kowalski just cares to Eichi.**

**Bear with me if there are many typos and wrong grammar.**

**Please review, not flame...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, fellow Penguins of Madagascar fans! This is the seventh chapter! Phew! It's really hard to write this. This is the battle between Eichi and Kowalski against the **_**yakuza**_**!**** Okay, maybe you still don't know that this **_**yakuza**_** members are animals. Well, I told you just now.**** Hope you like it! ;D bear with me if there are many typos and wrong grammars.**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar! I told you before...**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Eichi snatched her handy talky and called her commander. "Yuki, there are a lot at the front gate! We are ready to attack! Shall we begin the attack?!"

Yuki, across the handy talky, replied, "you shall, but don't get miscalculation. It is our zoo and our HQ that is in stake."

"Yes, ma'am!" Eichi ended the call and turned to her group of guards. "Okay, people! On my mark!" she yelled as the guards stood on their positions.

The _yakuza_ get closer to the center of the zoo, where the guards and Eichi—and technically Kowalski—were there, stood as they straighten their positions. The _yakuza_ are, apparently, animals! They brought many harm devices such as gun, blade, gas and lighter, and so on. They intended to destroy the zoo and the HQ which was their block to do their activities. Their leader, a grayish hawk, stood in front and stopped to see a group of guards. The hawk saw a female black owl and a penguin, stood at the front of the group.

"Well, well, well," the hawk began, with his thick Japanese accent. "What do we have here? A couple of avian, standing right before my eyes. And before we even meet, I know your face everywhere, miss owl."

"Enough chit-chat," Eichi demanded. "What do you and your little pests want?"

"Heh!" the hawk scoffed. "Of course destroy the zoo and your HQ! We're in heaven if there's no such organization like yours! Your commander and you should die right in our paws and wings, Ei!"

Kowalski widened his eyes. "Ei, he knows you?" he whispered to the owl.

Apparently, the hawk finally found out the penguin was actually there from the start. "Hm? Who's your dimwitted friend you brought here, Ei?"

Kowalski stunned and get furious after hearing that question. He was about to give the hawk a punch in the face when Eichi stopped him, "Stop that. The penguin has nothing to do with you, Yami. So leave him alone."

Kowalski turned at Eichi, and his fury was calming down. "Now," Eichi began. "We need to get this over with. You stop with what you're doing, and we're not gonna hurt your little pests. And we're not gonna get in your way. Deal?"

The hawk laughed. "You don't think we're gonna just take the deal, aren't ya, Ei? Cause we're not as stupid as you think."

"So I take that as a no?" Eichi asked elegantly.

"Well, you might wanna say that."

Eichi frowned. "Fine, then. It's a war, then."

"Yeah, it's a damn war! Don't you get it?!" the hawk yelled.

"Enough chit-chat! Now!" Eichi shouted and the group of guards finally moved forward and began to battle. The guards and the _yakuza_ finally collided and started the battle. The guards shot their guns to the _yakuza_ and a few of them fell out at the battlefield. And the _yakuza_ battle in brute force with their devices. They hit, shot, and threw gas to the guards and light the lighter. You know what happen next.

The battle couldn't be prevented. Lots of the guards and the _yakuza_ fell out at the battlefield. But when you get closer, a lot of the guards fell out than the _yakuza_. Eichi and Kowalski who were stood behind the battlefield could just watch from the distance. Eichi had another plan coming out from her head.

Kowalski watched with horror. "Many of the guards falling out," he muttered worriedly. "This is the first time I see a war before my eyes."

"The pawns are falling out. And it's up to the knight and the bishop to move forward," Eichi said as she swayed her wing. Suddenly a group of birds flew out from the distance. Kowalski could saw they brought guns in their feet. Many of eagle, falcon and crow shot through the midair as many if the other birds attack through the air and flew down and peck all of the _yakuza_.

"Okay, it's more like chess, don't you think?" Kowalski asked.

"Yup, I'm the queen, and you're the king," Eichi replied.

"What?! I thought I don't have anything to do in this battle?" Kowalski shocked.

"Well, since you're here for a few minutes ago, so you indeed have anything to do in this battle. Better careful for a crowbar," Eichi said as she ducked down avoiding a crowbar that was thrown right to her.

"Should we just stand here and do nothing?" Kowalski asked.

"Well, we only have some hope and a plan," Eichi answered easily.

"Oh, yeah? What's the plan?"

"It's just popped out from my mind since then."

"I didn't ask you where it came from; I asked what the plan is!"

Eichi glanced at him, smiled. "You'll see."

Kowalski stared at her with a questioned look, then the two of them finally watched the battle.

.

* * *

.

After a few moments, the battle still didn't over yet. But the members of the guards slowly decreased and the _yakuza_ were getting closer. Eichi still focused on the battle. Even Chika and Hideki said that they were out of numbers against the _yakuza_. The owl sighed in desperation. Kowalski who saw this quickly caressed her feather, tried to calm her.

"Don't worry, Ei," Kowalski said. "We'll win this battle; I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?" Eichi asked.

Kowalski glanced at the battle. "Well, we have to believe. We have to think positively; if we change the strategy, maybe we could win."

Eichi didn't reply back. She still didn't know what to say about it. She just worried about the guards. Many of them had fall out. They were really out of numbers. _Oh, Kami-sama_, she thought. _My plan would work at this rate, but it'll take all life to do it. Should I stand still, or help them...?_

Seeing her guards slowly decreased so many, she decided to join her plan to her duty to help them. So when she had a chance, she finally prepared her weapons and her mental, and Eichi, the female black owl, finally barged in to the battle!

Kowalski stunned, surprised, and shocked to see his best friend barged in to the battle. "Ei! No, wait! You'll die in the battle! What are you doing?!" he cried out.

Neither Eichi didn't hear him nor didn't care, she kept barged in. She prepared her _shuriken_ and her trident, and finally attacked what was in front of her. She cut, slashed, kicked, hit, cut again, flew to the air, and peck the enemy, and again slashed with her trident. She nearly danced beautifully as she battled. When Eichi flew to the sky, Kowalski swore he almost saw her dancing in the air!

Kowalski dumbfounded. "I never thought Ei could fight that beautifully...," he muttered as his smile grew wider the more he saw Eichi battled as she danced.

Eichi was actually focused on her battle, and not dancing. She was nearly dancing in the air before she flew down through the air and began to hit, kicked, and scratched the entire enemy she fought. She gave a cut, a bruise, a slash, and a high kick in every enemy.

Kowalski could only watch in awe from the distance. "Am I lucky to have a tough best friend like her? Or am I just being unlucky to see this battle?" he asked to himself. Suddenly he saw a _shuriken_ thrown in front of him. And as he picked it up, a giant crowbar flew through his head and fortunately didn't hit his head.

As he stood up, he looked at the thing. It was small and had four sharp petals, with gleaming silvery colored. It was more like a four petals flower than a weapon. But from the sharp petals, he could see that it was a dangerous weapon if he used it.

_BRUGH!_

Kowalski turned to the voice and saw Eichi, laid on a ground, with a grayish hawk on her. He grabbed Eichi in her neck with his feet, made Eichi struggling to let the grip off from him.

Kowalski gasped in shocked. "Ei!" he cried out.

Meanwhile, Eichi was struggling to get her neck off him but the grip was far too tough she barely even breathe! Eichi watched at desperation as the hawk slowly drew his katana.

"Oh, darling. I'm too soft to kill an innocent owl like you," the hawk said in hushed tone. "But," he licked his katana. "This battle will not over if you refuse to die. Will you die at my wings, honey?" he lowered himself, whispered to her.

Eichi growled, "I'll never forgive you! Let go of me!"

The hawk clicked his tongue. "Such a naive little pretty owl for you, honey." He thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, do you remember your commander's last fight at the alleyway?"

Eichi widened her eyes in shocked. "How-how could you know that—"

The hawk chuckled, cutting her words. "Do you know who she fight was?"

Eichi narrowed her eyes. "Who?" she demanded.

"Hm?" the hawk raised an eyebrow. "How could you don't know? Wasn't she told it to you?"

"The only thing that she told was she fought against a silhouette with katana—" her words cut as she finally reordered all of the data she had found. "Wait a minute! You say that it was _you_ who—" she didn't dare to finished her words.

The hawk laughed maniacally. "Yes, Ei! You've guessed right, my honey! I _am_ the silhouette—the one who fought your commander, and slashed her from her right waist to her left shoulder!" He bent down. "I still remember her cut and the moment she fell to the ground! Hah, I can't wait to do that again."

Finally, the hawk raised his katana, and Eichi swore that she saw the gleaming katana had intended to kill her. "But I think I'm gonna do it in a different person." Eichi's eyes widened in horror.

As the hawk finally was going to slashed her, Eichi shut her eyes so she couldn't see the katana cut her body. But then a sound of clinging heard from above. And the slash was never come. She opened her eyes, and saw that the hawk had lost his katana and now looked at _the_ person.

Thought that there was a problem, she then turned to where the hawk looked at. And Eichi found Kowalski, panted as if he had just thrown something. And apparently, Kowalski was the one who threw the shuriken to the hawk's katana.

Eichi's eyes met Kowalski's, but the penguin then turned to the angry hawk, which looked at him in furious.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**HEEY! This is the cliffhanger! And I've been looking for inspiration for days and something had never ****come**** to me! And so, I let my mind flow to write this. Well, with a little problem because my dictionary had just been brought by my big sis...**

**Nah, never mind! I'm so tired to think the plot! Well, considered it done... better this than nothing...**

**A slight Eichi X Kowalski and I better be sure to make them as best friend; not girl and boyfriend. Bear with me if there are many typos and wrong grammars. That has something to do with 'with a little problem because my dictionary had just been brought by my big sis.'**

**Please review, not flame...**

**P.S: is it short? Oh, yeah. Kami-sama means God in Japanese. ****And I don't intend to descript the battle, because it'll be long...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, fellow Penguins of Madagascar fans! This is the eighth chapter, hope you like it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to repeat it—but once again; I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kowalski panicked, he didn't know what to do. All he was doing was threw a weapon to the sword so Eichi would be save. But now, the hawk stared at him with a furious look. Kowalski gulped, he taken aback. It may take a minute or two for the hawk stared at Kowalski, but he felt like he stared at him for years! _Oh, God_, Kowalski thought. _Please save me..._

"You really are a pest, don't ya?" the hawk muttered as he stood up, his feet still at Eichi's neck. But he gripped her neck harder than before, made the owl gasped for air.

"No!" Kowalski cried out.

"Hm? What's wrong? You scared if she's dead?" the hawk asked. He hardened his grip and Kowalski took a few steps forward. Eichi would be dead in any minute and she was gasping for air.

"No! Just please, let go of her!" Kowalski said in anxiety.

"Cheh, this penguin needs to have some lessons," the hawk replied. "Boys!" Then other members of yakuza finally grabbed Eichi and locked her moves.

Eichi struggled. "Ah! Let go of me!" she cried out before she knew that the hawk was walking towards Kowalski, who was still frozen. "No! Let him go! He has nothing to do with this! Let him go, _right now_!"

The hawk scoffed as he walked forward and Kowalski walk back. "Hah! You just shut up and watch as I stab my dearly dagger into his gut!" And those sentences succeed ruined Kowalski's mental. The hawk laughed maniacally, "Let's color the snow with your red paint, boy," he said as he licked his dagger.

Kowalski froze to hear those sentences. He was going to die in any minute starting from now! If he couldn't do anything aside from standing on there, he would've die for now. But the problem was that he couldn't move his feet away from the hawk. His brain ordered his body to move—run now! But his body just couldn't understand.

The hawk raised his dagger, ready to stab Kowalski in his gut. The scientist could just shut his eyes and waited for the dagger to hurt his gut. But then he heard a clinging sound and a shout from the hawk. Kowalski opened his eyes and saw his savior.

Yuki was there, parried the hawk's dagger, and reflected his dagger to the air so the hawk now had no weapons. The female commander drew her sword to the hawk's neck. "Surrender," Yuki demanded.

"Tch! Like I'm going to surrender that easily! Boys!" the hawk yelled, and a bunch of animals now were standing in front of Yuki, who was protecting Kowalski.

Yuki was just staring at the group. She scanned them one by one. After she convinced that her plan was going to work, she then launched her first step of her plan. She smiled. "What a shame," Yuki began. "Your attack won't use if you're away from me." She raised her flipper, and moved it as if she welcomed them to attack her. "Come."

The hawk got furious. "You don't even have to say that, we will kill you! Attack!" the group finally moved forward, not knowing that it was one of Yuki's plans.

"Now!" the female commander shouted. Suddenly, a tube of helium gas flew through and hit the group and sent them fly to the air!

"What?! What the—" the hawk couldn't say a word.

Suddenly a sound from the bushes heard as a lemur with leafy crown and a tuft penguin with scar popped out from the bushes. "Haha!" the lemur laughed. "My plan worked! My plan worked!" he jumped high as if he was going to celebrate it.

"You little pests!" the hawk charged in to attack Yuki after releazing that it was her plan after all. But Yuki had one more plan.

A high kick from his side suddenly hit the hawk's face. The avian was thrown far away by the high kick that, apparently, delivered by Skipper! The hawk tried to stand up but a dagger drew to his neck. Skipper was the one who drew the dagger.

"Sorry," he said. "I think I've picked up the wrong dagger."

The hawk growled in furious, but he skimmed the dagger and stood up. "Hah! You still don't know! How naive! I still imprison one little pretty owl and she's gonna be mine!"

Those sentences woke Kowalski up from his daydreaming. "What?" he finally spoke.

But Yuki chuckled and Skipper still didn't move. Yuki began, "Naive, you say? Well, before I even here, I've prepared a strategy and a plan with my lieutenant. Now, watch and learn, boy."

"What?!" the hawk turned and saw that his three minions had just threaten by the Private, Marlene, and Kama.

Marlene looked so furious and serious, and the same thing happened to Private also. Marlene began, "Move now, _slowly_!"

The three minions moved slowly away from Eichi, whimpered. Private had never been so serious in his life, but he spoke, "Doing anything weird and you'll get your head with a hole on it."

Marlene turned to the young penguin. _Whoa_, Marlene thought. _I've never see Private so serious. Though he might ever serious, this is the first time I see him __like this__..._

"Give up, Yami," Yuki demanded. Skipper raised an eyebrow in confusion. Yami was the hawk's name? So she did know him, after all. Yuki continued, "We have defeated your minions. It is up to you; surrender or we have to force you to surrender."

Suddenly, two figures ran to the battle, and stopped. One was panting, and the other landed successfully on the ground. Chika and Hideki arrived.

"Did we miss something?" Chika naively asked.

Julien walked to her, "Eh, it's just about to be started, anyway."

The hawk, Yami, glanced at the two. He finally settled up his evil plan. He silently lured his wings to his back, and pulled something that was hiding from there. He grinned. "Oi, Yuki!" he called. The female commander turned. "I heard that you care to your team. So I've gotta check on you; how much do you care?"

Yami finally pulled a gun behind his back and quickly point it at Chika and Hideki. The sound of gasps heard from everybody in the battle. They didn't even know that Yami actually had a gun behind his back!

"Come on, Yuki. You're agents are at stake," Yami gleefully said.

A loud bang heard from Yami's back. He turned to see Kama, finally pulled his trigger, and made a hole at Yami's minion. One member down. Apparently Kama couldn't stand Yami's behavior so he decided to kill one of his men.

Yami, with horror face while he saw one of his comrades fell, finally turned to Chika and Hideki.

"Well," Yuki began. "One down and three more to go. Shame on you, Yami. Give up now and we're not gonna hurt your minions."

With tears falling from his eyes, Yami shouted in anxiety. "You'll pay for it, Yuki!" Finally he quickly pulled the trigger and a loud bang heard as a bullet flew from the gun, ready to hit Chika or Hideki.

Skipper who saw this quickly jumped in front of the cat and the pigeon. "No!" he cried out as he jumped. And the whole thing happened so fast.

Skipper got shot and a bullet finally nested in his body. The time when he jumped in front of Chika and Hideki, the bullet wasn't taking too long to hit them. And finally Skipper got the shot. A lot of cries and wailings were shouted to Skipper—and Yuki. When Skipper got shot, Yuki also felt the pain so she fell on the ground following Skipper.

"No!" was the only thing that Skipper and Yuki heard before their eyes met each other.

Yuki panted, tried to ignore the pain and tried to say something. "S-Skipper...," she muttered.

Skipper turned, panted as he clutched his wound. "D-don't worry about me... y-you should be worry for your own...," he gasped for air.

Yuki hissed, tried to hold her pain; not wound. "_Baka_...," she muttered. * "You're the one who should worry for yourself..."

Skipper smiled bitterly. "Heh, this is not the first time, you know...?"

Yuki was also smiled, "You're lying..."

"I'm not..."

Suddenly, the whole world gone and there were only the two of them. Skipper's eyes met Yuki's and they stared for a long time. Yuki then lured her flipper weakly to him. "Don't die... Skipper...," she muttered bitterly.

Skipper smiled, and he finally—and weakly—grabbed her flipper. "I won't die that easily, doll," he replied. Then the whole world finally fell into darkness.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yey! This is the eighth chapter! Finally I've got an inspiration, but WB blocked me to write this... yeah, it's my disease since a very long time ago... lazily waddling around my bed... :p**

**Well, as you know it, Yuki can senses Skipper's feeling like he can senses hers. And in here, sadly—cliffhanger—Skipper got shot, and Yuki could sense his pain. And the two finally passed out. And I wrote Private here, he's a little creepy too, yeah? I can't imagine the little Private gets serious in the episode... *frowned**

_**Baka**_** means fool in Japanese. Bear with me if there are many typos and wrong grammars.**

**Please review, not flame...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, fellow Penguins of Madagascar fans! This is the ninth chapter, hope you like it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar! Want me to spell it to you?**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Skipper's PoV**

It's been a long time since I've got that shot. I don't know where I am now, but when I open my eyes, everything is black. I'm not sure if I've recovered from my sleep or is this just a dream; everything is black. But I can still feel the pain. It's around my right stomach and it still feels so hurt. Right, I've got a bullet inside me now. Good thing I was fainted. If I wasn't, the medic might have bring me to the ICU and already got the surgeon tools for them.

'_Yeah, you got that right.'_

Wait, who's that? I looked around to check the area but everything is black. The sound so familiar to me, by the way... is it Yuki?

'_No, it's Pinocchio; of course it's me! Who do you think was it?'_

Eh? Yuki? You're still alive? I thought you were fainted.

'_Yes, Skipper, I'm here now. It's still hurt, by the way...'_

What so hurt?

'_Your wound, if I'm not wrong. Are you okay?'_

Yeah, I'm in the middle of nowhere now. What about you?

'_I'm floating in the middle of darkness.'_

Heh, me too, though.

'_Wait! Do you hear that?'_

Hear what?

'_Sound__'__s like your Private is calling. Get him right now, captain.'_

But even if I open my eyes, I'm still here! How am I supposed to—wait, what's that? I can see something now. It's a—it's a light. It's a light!

'_Good. Time to wake up__, baka__.'_

* * *

**Third person**

Private, Kowalski, and Rico were there, surrounding a bed which Skipper was slept on. The young penguin got very nervous if the captain couldn't make it. But the scientist calmed him down, saying that Skipper would be okay. A glimpse of hope shone in Private's face. When the young one didn't see, Kowalski silently prayed, hoping that his captain would be okay after the surgeon.

Suddenly, Private detected a bit of movement from the leader's flipper. Private couldn't hold still.

"He's moving! He's moving! He'll be okay!" Private said with joy shone in his face.

"Shush, Private. You'll make him surprised," Kowalski lowered his voice, whispering to Private. Rico, who was beside Private, he gave a sign to shut up by put his flipper to his beak.

Meanwhile, Skipper felt terribly miserable. His gut hurt, his body ache, and his throat was sore. But he tried to open his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could see clearly that his men were surrounding him. Kowalski was at his left, Rico was in the middle, and Private was at his right. When his vision became clear, the trio finally moved closer to him.

"Skippa, are you okay?" Private asked anxiously.

"He'll be fine. The bullet-removal surgeon has succeeded and Skipper will be fine for a few days," Kowalski replied.

"_Banzai_!" Rico cheered as he threw his flippers up to the air.

Skipper wanted to ask something but he couldn't find his voice. Private who knew this finally got up and get him a glass of water. Skipper sat, snatched it, and drank it as fast as he could—made him coughing for a bit. He then returned the glass to Private and cleared his throat.

"Where's Yuki?" was the first thing he asked—and the first thing that came to his mind.

"Heh?" Kowalski raised an eyebrow. "After you recover from your sleep you still reminded about her?"

"Well, I couldn't help myself! Where's she now?" Skipper asked anxiously, worried if there were anything happened to the female commander.

"She's at the other treatment room, Skippa. Don't worry about her," Private calmed him down. "She's not injured like you."

Skipper sighed in relief. "You're sure?" Private nodded. "Good. I was worried if there's anything happens to her."

"Oh, so our captain has finally falls in love!" Kowalski said gleefully.

Skipper blushed. "Hey! It's not like that! I was just—care to her, that's all!"

"Oh, please," Kowalski scoffed. "We all know that you care for her is because you like her!" Skipper was taken aback. He sounded familiar with this quote. Kowalski smiled mysteriously. "Know this quote, Skipper? Oh, sure you do! You were the one who said that to me a few days ago!" Kowalski laughed.

Wait, what? A few days ago? Skipper moved forward quickly, made the scientist jumped in surprised to see the commander's sudden move. "Whoa, take it easy! I was just joking," Kowalski said.

Suddenly Skipper groaned as he clutched his wound, and already realized that his body was full of bandage. But he didn't care of that. "How many days I've been passed out?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski stunned to hear that, but he was just going to answer that, anyway. "Well, it's been two, three days you've been sleep," Kowalski replied.

"Three days?! It's been three days I fell asleep?! What will happen at the zoo when Alice knows we're missing?! The Ringtail and Marlene are also in here!" Skipper shouted in panic.

"Hey, take it easy, will you? Ei has just told Alice from the animal-language translator that Alice could have some furlough for a few days. So, that zookeeper won't know and will never know that we're exactly are in Japan."

Private joined them, "We actually had the plan to do the bullet-removal surgeon at the zoo, but Eichi said that we had to do it here. So we didn't have any choice."

Skipper felt not so convinced before he saw Rico nodded in agreement. The commander sighed in relief. But something was missing. "Hey, when you were doing the surgeon, Ringtail hadn't put anything inside me, right?" he asked; his paranoia disease hadn't gone as usual.

Private and Rico tried to hold their laughter, and Kowalski was also at the situation. "Well, of course not! I'd tied him in somewhere so he wouldn't mess up the surgeon process," Kowalski replied.

Suddenly, a figure stood among the door. Marlene stood there, with her face shining in happiness. "Hey, guys! Good news! Yuki's awake!" she said happily.

Skipper stunned and tried not to look like a happy boyfriend who had just got his engagement accepted by his girlfriend. He coughed and cleared his throat, "Oh, um, well, that's... good news, Marlene. We'll be there for a sec," Skipper said calmly as ever—or, at least, tried to. And apparently Kowalski detected the tone from his leader.

As Marlene gone from their sight, Kowalski cleared his throat. "Well, Skipper, we gotta go," he said. "It's already lunch time and we don't want to be late." The trio finally walked out of the room slowly. "Well," Kowalski continued. "It's good to have you back, Skipper."

Private turned to him. "We'll bring you something to eat after we're done! We promise!" And with that, they were out of Skipper sight.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The next day...

"Wait, what happen with the yakuza? What happen with Yami? Did he lose or what?" Yuki's questions heard along the hallway. Skipper and his men, Julien and Marlene were in Yuki's office. In the office, Eichi, Kama, and Chika were also gathered in the office. Skipper's wound was slowly got better than before, so he managed to stand and walk.

Kowalski raised his flipper. "Well, I'd like to explain it to you. But it's a little to gore and I don't want the youngsters here to hear me explaining it."

Skipper, he crossed his flippers, sighed. He turned to the young one. "Private, maybe he's right. Maybe you should go out so you don't hear Kowalski explains it."

"Aah," Private groaned, upset with his former leader. But he had no choice. Well, he should get out before he heard something that would poisoned his mind.

"But, I still want to—" Private heard Chika groaned, but her words were cut by Eichi.

"Chika-chan, what Kowalski said was true. You should get out before something weird attack your mind," Eichi explained.

After the two youngsters (and Julien and Marlene) get out of the room, Yuki finally turned to Kowalski. "Okay, anything to explain?" she asked.

Kowalski rubbed the back of his head, nervous. "Well, I actually killed him."

The office room fell into silent before Skipper and Yuki, simultaneously, shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Well, yeah. I killed him with a pencil...," Kowalski continued with nervous laughter.

"Oh, yeah," Eichi joined in. "I forgot to tell you, Yuki. Sorry about that. Yami was actually going to aim Hideki and Chika when Skipper and you fell. But then, I saw Kowalski with furious glazing in his eyes, he pulled a pencil and threw it at Yami. I didn't even expect to see he succeed to aimed at Yami's head. The pencil stabbed at his head; deep."

"Wow," Kama muttered with amazed look.

"Amazing," Rico growled also with amazed look.

"Kowalski," Skipper called, patted the scientist's back. "You have the archery talent, man. Give applause to him." The others gave applause for the scientist, even Eichi and Yuki.

"Well, if it wasn't because of him, maybe our zoo still in danger by now," Yuki said as she applause.

"Yeah, we have to thank Kowalski for it," Eichi replied as Kama nodded in agreement.

Skipper then remember something. Of course; the zoo! How could he forget about is zoo?! Maybe Alice was there and she might be suspected that the penguins were gone for a dangerous secret mission or something. They better go home before anything terrible happen.

"Kowalski, Rico, we're almost forgot the zoo! We should go home by now!" Skipper said worriedly. Kowalski and Rico groaned.

Yuki stood up. "Hideki can get you home. Tomorrow we'll meet at the top of the HQ," she said. And the others were groaned in upset; except Yuki and Skipper.

Yuki stared at Skipper. _You'll leave tomorrow?_ She thought.

Skipper smiled. _Yeah_, he replied. _It's really tough, but we better get home to our zoo before anything run rampant and the metropolitan are going to search for us._

Yuki scoffed. She smiled. _You're going too paranoid_, she thought.

_I know, Yuki. I know..._

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, I know it's not a cliffhanger... what? It is? It's a cliffhanger? Oh, well. *shrugs***

**Thanks for such sweet reviews! A big hug and a big thank you for **_hmbird11_** that always read and review this story! Thank you so much!**** Can you review at the final chapter?**

**This is the ninth chapter and we're going to end this story! Tomorrow Skipper finally will go home with—a sad or happy goodbye? You decide. But I am the creator, so I am the one who decide! *King Julien mode-on***

**I wrote Kowalski here has some archery talent. Well, it's just my dream Kowalski has some archery talent. He's just awesome when he has a bow and arrows! *o***

**Bear with me if there are any typos and wrong grammars.**

**Please review, not flame...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, fellow Penguins of Madagascar fans! This is the last chapter; the tenth chapter! *background music on; **_**Symphony No. 5 in C minor by Beethoven**_*** don't know this**** song****? Then check on **_**Google**_**.**

**Okay! No more chit-chat! This is the ending of this story. And hope you like it! ^^ **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that Penguins of Madagascar is not mine!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Avian's HQ, Tokyo, Japan

1000 hours

All of the group; Yuki's group and Skipper's group, were finally on the top of the HQ, where Hideki had just prepared a helicopter to take the States penguins, otter, and lemur back to their home in New York. Because this is her last meeting with the Japanese new friends, Marlene finally learnt a few of Japanese language from Chika and Eichi such as; _arigatou_, _sayonara_, _ohayou_, _konichiwa_, and other Japanese titles.

At the top of the HQ building, they bid their goodbye. Marlene bid her goodbye to everyone and finally dragging Julien to the helicopter when he acted stupid in front of everybody. Rico was the most dramatic one who bid his goodbye. Kama was his best friend ever since the raven shot one of Yami's minions. Rico obsessed in him and since then, they always hang around and talked about guns and explosives. Now Rico couldn't leave his best friend behind, he hugged Kama and never wanted to let him go.

"Rico, you'll get grounded for this! Let me go!" Kama said as he tried to get off him.

"No! I wanna be 'ere! You'r my fi'st best f'iend!" Rico scream, never let his flippers off Kama. Kama was just rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Private bid his goodbye to Chika. Private smiled to her, and Chika replied his smile. The young penguin lured his flipper, "Well, goodbye, Chika. It's always a pleasure to meet you in the first place."

Chika shook his flipper, nodded. "_Aa_. Can you come over next time?"

Private chuckled, "Well, if Skippa let us, maybe I'll come over to visit."

"Great!" Chika replied, happiness shone in her face, made Private blushed to see her happy.

Kowalski and Eichi were at the helicopter, bid their goodbye. Kowalski rubbed the back of his head, nervous of what he should say. Eichi was also nervous, didn't know what she had to say.

"Kowalski, I—"

"Ei, I—" they stopped, realizing that they talked simultaneously.

They stopped, thinking, and turned to each other. "You go first!" the two of them said at the same time.

Kowalski sighed, "I'll go first."

Eichi stopped him, "No, I'll go first."

"Okay," Kowalski replied automatically.

"So," Eichi began. She didn't know what to say. "Um, well... this is farewell, I guess."

"Yeah."

Eichi thought for a moment. "Yeah. So you're leaving now?"

"Well, as soon as Skipper up."

"Okay, yeah. That's, um... uh, great."

They finally fell into awkward silence. Neither one of them was a good talker. But they knew if one of them wasn't going to end the awkward silence, they would never leave...

"Okay, I think just that, I guess," Eichi said, finally ended the awkward conversation.

"Well, yeah," Kowalski said as he watch Eichi landed softly on the ground. "Well, goodbye for now. We'll, um... see you next time."

"Yeah." Eichi was about to turned around when she forgotten something. She turned to the tall penguin. "Wait, Kowalski!"

Kowalski turned around, "What is it?"

Eichi thought for moment to guess if it was a right thing to tell him. She then said, "Just, keep up the good work."

Kowalski stunned, but then he smiled. "Yeah, I will."

Meanwhile, Skipper was helping Kama to get Rico off him. The maniac still didn't want to leave! "Rico, you—! Let go off him right now, soldier! That's an order! Kowalski, help me here!"

"Aye, sir!" Kowalski replied and jumped down of the helicopter and helped Skipper—and apparently Private too—to pulled Rico off Kama.

After a few minutes of hard work, finally Rico slipped his grip and the scientist finally dragged him to the helicopter. Of course Rico still screaming didn't want to leave Kama and didn't want to leave Japan. He thought Japan was a nice country—better than New York. You think so, huh, Rico?

Skipper shook his head in disbelief, but his eyes caught Yuki's. They stared for a long time. They finally walked closer as they stared each other. When they finally got close, they start communicating with their eyes. The world finally disappeared again and it was only the two of them. The silence then broke with Yuki. She chuckled.

"Never thought I will meet this arrogant penguin," Yuki muttered.

"And I never thought that I will meet this hardheaded penguin," Skipper replied.

"Shut up. I was just thinking for my team's sake," Yuki said. And they fell into silence once more. Each other looked down, didn't know what they had to say. But then Yuki looked up to Skipper with a bitter smile, "This is farewell, Skipper."

Skipper looked up to her; he smiled bitterly, "Yeah."

"Hm? What's with that sad face?" Yuki scoffed. "Don't worry, Skippy. Even though you won't be able to come here, I still can come to your home whenever I want." She forced to smile.

"What?! Who do you call Skippy, huh?! That doesn't make me happy," Skipper said. "And I wasn't making a sad face either, so quit with the face, Yuki. It's a bothersome."

Yuki looked down, thought for a moment. She didn't know that is she had to tell this to him, but she didn't have any choice. She smiled, "Actually, Yuki is my code name."

Skipper stunned. "Huh?"

"My real name is Emma, in case you still don't know," she said. "I decided to use my code name when my town got terrorized. And as you can see, I ran away to Japan and decided to change my existence and made a code name as I enrolled to the Tokyo Military School. I used Yuki as my code name."

"Emma," Skipper repeat Yuki's real name. "Got it from your emerald eyes, I guess? Well, for the record; Emma is prettier than Yuki."

Emma scoffed. "I don't know what my parents thought when I was born. Well, glad to hear it. And also, Skipper," she grabbed Skipper's flipper and put something on it.

"What? What's this?" Skipper asked. He examined the thing. Apparently it was a necklace; and ordinary necklace with a cylinder thing in the middle and with a snow-flake-shaped diamond. It was beautiful, if Skipper would say.

"It's my necklace. I made it myself. So bear with me if it so plain boring," Emma said. "Take it."

"What? No, I can't take it; it's yours!" Skipper decided t decline, but Emma forced him to have it.

"Don't worry. I'm not used to wear necklace, anyway. Chika gave this to me. It's actually an S.O.S sender cylinder. Ei's invention. Presses this button and the cylinder will send an electromagnetic S.O.S wave that will be receive by our HQ's antenna. The Central Receiver Room will tell us your location. Press it whenever you have a problem," Emma explained.

"Wow, quite convenient," Skipper commented.

_But whenever you have a privacy problem_, Emma thought._ I'll be here, Skipper._

Skipper looked up the her, realizing that he heard she muttered through thought. He smiled. S_ure, doll face. I'll be right here if you need me._

Emma smiled. "Well, guess you got to, um... go. Your friends are waiting."

"Yeah." Skipper turned around and started to walk to the helicopter, which the engine had just started and the propellers were moving slowly.

Emma turned around and felt something was missing. "Yuki!" she looked up.

Chika, Kama, and Eichi were in front of her. Chika continued, "We saw what you were doing! Why don't you hug him?"

Emma suddenly blushed. "W-what are you talking about?!"

"Yeah, Yuki! Go hug him! We know that you love him!" Kama joined in.

"Eh?!" Emma blushed even more and she turned to Eichi, who was smiling knowingly.

Eichi nodded, "Go."

Emma didn't believe what was just she heard from her lieutenant. She turned to Skipper who was about to get closer to the helicopter. She decided to do it! "Skipper!" she yelled as she ran to him.

Skipper, who was still looking at the necklace he was just received, finally turned to Emma who suddenly hugged him tight. The two of them blushed, like a rape tomato.

Everyone on the HQ building gasped in shocked, surprised, and awe. Kowalski who saw this quickly covered Private's eyes, not letting him see the moment, whereas Julien was busy to looking for a camera.

"We must to perpetuate this moment! Come on, help me find a camera!" he said as he searched for a camera.

Meanwhile, Emma finally let go her hug, stared deeply at Skipper's icy sapphire eyes. She then hugged him again—Skipper replied her hug as well—and she could smell a faint scent of the first snow flake, the first winter scent. And Skipper also smell a faint scent of a winter rose that bloom in the middle of winter. Everything was perfect when Skipper realized he heard the moving propellers. The helicopter soon would rose up!

Skipper and Emma, together, loosen their hug and the two of them ran to each others' place. Skipper finally got up to the helicopter, and Emma ran to her place.

Kowalski, who was still covered Private's eyes, suddenly raised his flipper and bid his goodbye. Private was also raised his flipper and bid his goodbye, followed by Rico who still in dramatically bid his goodbye to Kama. Julien was also bid his goodbye, but then he shouted, "Kama! Next time we're going to have _sake_ again!" And then Julien heard a faint 'yeah' as the answer. So Julien finally had knew what sake is. And Marlene bid her goodbye to everyone.

The helicopter slowly lifted up as Skipper stood, stared at Emma for a while. _Bye, Emma_, he thought.

'_Yeah, see you next time.'_

Skipper smiled. When he was about to turned around, he heard this, _'thank you.'_

Skipper turned down, where he no longer couldn't see Emma clearly. At first he stunned to hear that, but then he smiled in concern. He chuckled, _that's my line, fool. Thanks, Emma._

_Thanks to you_, Skipper looked up to the sky;_ I think the clouds finally have disappeared._

.

.

.

.

_**Behind The Moon**_

_**~The End~**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What a sweet and sad goodbye... I'm probably gonna cry right now... **

**Yeah, I picked a view quotes from my **_**manga**_**, and I decided to put the quotes for this. But of course, I've changed the quotes so it'll not be the same like the **_**manga**_** I've read.**

**And right now, at this moment, I hereby declare that Behind the Moon is finally over! *applause, music background on***

**A big hug and a big thank you for **_hmbird11_** again to read and review this! *big hug to her* and thanks for you (readers) for the kind info and others. And because one of the reviews told me that he/she hates Japan (or Japan schooling), I decided not to make the sequel. Well, worth it, anyway. I'm too lazy to write the sequel. :p**

**But ****if you, **_**anyone**_**, wondering why Skipper and Emma could read each others' mind and wondering ****what ****the plot of my sequel**** is****, I'd be happy to see you PM me.**** Feel free to ask! :D**

**Bear with me if there are any typos and wrong grammars.**

**Please review, not flame...**


End file.
